redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Wolf985/A Tale of Two Rogues chapter 6
Chapter 6 Captain Nathaniel Danisham lay on his back on the deck above his cabin with his worn black trihorn hat covering his eyes and plucking lazily at a guitar. He heard pawsteps coming up the stairs. "Capn', we're almost to the Mountain. Dano could see it from the crowsnest." From the voice Nathaniel could tell it was Jenner. Nathaniel sat up and pushed his back onto the top of his head."Good. When we go ashoreI want you, Jem, Dano, Rigg, and Will to come with me. Tell the others to stay on the ship until further orders." Jenner saluted him. "Aye, aye capn'." At Salamandastron... Clarice stared at the rough stone celing of the barracks lost in thought. She needed to see her daughter again, even if it was only for a second. She needed to know if rose was alright. "Excuse me..um..Clarice?" The haremaid's voice made her lose her train of thought and she jumped. "Oh, Martha, it's just you. What is it?" "there's someone outside that wants to see you. He said that you two know each other from a long time ago." "What's his name?" asked Clarice. Martha shrugged. "I didn't ask." Clarice sighed and got up to follow Martha to the entrance of Salamandastron. Once there Clarice had to push and shove her way through the crowd of hares that had gathered there. When she stepped out of the crowd and onto the white crystaline sands she looked at who had wanted to see her and froze. It was him. Nathaniel Danisham the sea otter captain whom she had loved. He looked the same with that fairytale prince's smile on his face. Wait what was she thinking? He had betrayed her! Her eyes burned with anger at the thought. "It's been a long time since i've seen your pretty face Clarice.We really should sit down and chat about what has happened since we last met." That did it. Clarice's anger peaked and she drew her sabre and charged at Nathaniel yelling her warcry "Eulllalliaaaa!" His select crew scattered as she came at them, but Nathaniel didn't move and suddenly Clarice's blade was at his throat. "Don't even try talking sweetly to me like that you filthy liar!" He smiled. "you're beautiful when you're angry." "What do you want?" She asked him angrily. "Well," He pushed the sabre away from his neck. "I came to see you of course. You have no idea how much i have missed you." this angered Clarice even more. She pulled back her arm and punched him as hard as she could. He fell back into the sand and she yelled, "If you missed me so much why did you choose now too come see me and why did you leave me?" Nathaniel stood up and shook sand from his fur. "I didn't leave of my own accord, your little rabbit friend could tell you that." "Leave Scarum out of this!" "Fine, but he could tell you what really happened that night, i mean he nearly killed me." Clarice stayed silent, but he could see the hatred for him burning behind those smoky gray eyes of hers. He sighed. "I know you hate me Clarice, But tell me, what has happened since we last met?" Clarice looked him in the eye. "You want to know what happened? i'll tell you what happened! You're a Father Nathaniel. I had a daughter about nine weeks after we were together! And get this, she dosen't even know we exist!" Nathaniel was in shock. him a father? He had a daughter. Where was she now? he thought. "What do you mean she doesn't know we exist?" Clarice turned away from him as tears welled up in her eyes. "I..I left her while she was still very young. Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Fiction